Grab His Woomy
by I'mBearz
Summary: Story about Splatoon 2, that is really all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night in the city of Inkopolis, squids were squidding and all was well and good. That night a man, was walking into a jewelry store. "Welcome to Jelly's Jewelry, how may I assist you?" asked an attendant working there. "Oh do you guys have the Enperry ring set?" said the man, he looked to be around twenty four to twenty six. The attendant replied softly with "Yes right this way." As they walked to the back the attendant asked him some questions like "Who's it for?" And "What is your name?" The boy thought that she was asking weird questions, why couldn't he buy a ring in peace? When they arrived she showed him all of the rings. "Which one are you interested in?" Asked the attendant. "The cheapest one" replied the boy softly. The assistant told him that the one he was looking for would come out to 60,000 G. He had made around 50,000 at Grizzco during one day if he worked hard enough, he thought it would be worth it so he bought it. He left the store and started walking to his apartment which was about three blocks away. When he got inside he thought to himself: "Thank god she's asleep, now where can I hide this ring?" He thought long and hard, "How about in my backpack!" His backpack was always with him so it would be hard to forget it. He put his backpack into the closet and climbed into bed. On the other side of the bed lay his girlfriend she was staying awake so she could ask him where he was for the past hour. "Hey Omega." She asked him. "What Chippy?" Omega replied with. "Where have you been?, I've been waiting for so long." Chippy explained. "Um... Hanging with... Agent Berd!" Omega blurted. "Okay, whatever." Chippy responded. They both stopped talking and fell asleep. The next morning was Chippy's birthday so Omega had made her a special breakfast for the occasion. The both left together and went to go battle. Omega had been using the Areo Spray RG, and Chippy the Enperry dualies. They had been battling all day, so much so that the missed lunch. Omega and Chippy were walking through the the square when "Off The Hook" came on the big screens. Pearl and Marina went on about the stages and game modes as Omega thought. "Where did the Squid Sisters go?" He thought "Maybe they were off having sex in a janitor's closed with some famous Guy's brother or something.". They walked for a little while more until Omega saw a fancy restaurant. "Come on Chippy, I got us a reservation!" Omega told Chippy. They ran into the restaurant and the waiter asked about their reservation and Omega told him, he soon guided them to a table as they ordered drinks. They talked for a while, ate and overall had a good time. When they were finished the waiter came by with the check and Omega paid. As they left there was a beautiful fountain, Omega pulled out the ring and popped the question, Chippy stared at him for a moment and she finally said "Yes". They ran home and the only thing Chippy thought was "Grab His Penis, Grab His Penis, Grab His Penis, GRAB HIS PENIS" she did so and that turned Omega on. He flung her on to the bed and they started stripping. As they lay there naked he asks if it is "ok" to enter her. Chippy nods and they engage in intercourse, in out in out in out, you get the picture after a while Chippy was on the edge "Don't stop you little b@$@" Chippy yelled "Finna gonna Bust..." Omega said. Omega pulled out and came on her stomach. He was very tired, he fell down and went to sleep. 

The End

Brendainiel if you are reading this I want you to know I am a long time viewer and your jokes make my day,

Sincerely,

Berdst


	2. Chapter 2

It was a night in the city of Inkopolis, squids were squidding and all was well and good. That night a man, was walking into a jewelry store. "Welcome to Jelly's Jewelry, how may I assist you?" asked an attendant working there. "Oh do you guys have the Enperry ring set?" said the man, he looked to be around twenty four to twenty six. The attendant replied softly with "Yes right this way." As they walked to the back the attendant asked him some questions like "Who's it for?" And "What is your name?" The boy thought that she was asking weird questions, why couldn't he buy a ring in peace? When they arrived she showed him all of the rings. "Which one are you interested in?" Asked the attendant. "The cheapest one" replied the boy softly. The assistant told him that the one he was looking for would come out to 60,000 G. He had made around 50,000 at Grizzco during one day if he worked hard enough, he thought it would be worth it so he bought it. He left the store and started walking to his apartment which was about three blocks away. When he got inside he thought to himself: "Thank god she's asleep, now where can I hide this ring?" He thought long and hard, "How about in my backpack!" His backpack was always with him so it would be hard to forget it. He put his backpack into the closet and climbed into bed. On the other side of the bed lay his girlfriend she was staying awake so she could ask him where he was for the past hour. "Hey Omega." She asked him. "What Chippy?" Omega replied with. "Where have you been?, I've been waiting for so long." Chippy explained. "Um... Hanging with... Agent Berd!" Omega blurted. "Okay, whatever." Chippy responded. They both stopped talking and fell asleep. The next morning was Chippy's birthday so Omega had made her a special breakfast for the occasion. The both left together and went to go battle. Omega had been using the Areo Spray RG, and Chippy the Enperry dualies. They had been battling all day, so much so that the missed lunch. Omega and Chippy were walking through the the square when "Off The Hook" came on the big screens. Pearl and Marina went on about the stages and game modes as Omega thought. "Where did the Squid Sisters go?" He thought "Maybe they were off having sex in a janitor's closed with some famous Guy's brother or something.". They walked for a little while more until Omega saw a fancy restaurant. "Come on Chippy, I got us a reservation!" Omega told Chippy. They ran into the restaurant and the waiter asked about their reservation and Omega told him, he soon guided them to a table as they ordered drinks. They talked for a while, ate and overall had a good time. When they were finished the waiter came by with the check and Omega paid. As they left there was a beautiful fountain, Omega pulled out the ring and popped the question, Chippy stared at him for a moment and she finally said "Yes". They ran home and the only thing Chippy thought was "Grab His Penis, Grab His Penis, Grab His Penis, GRAB HIS PENIS" she did so and that turned Omega on. He flung her on to the bed and they started stripping. As they lay there naked he asks if it is "ok" to enter her. Chippy nods and they engage in intercourse, in out in out in out, you get the picture after a while Chippy was on the edge "Don't stop you little b@$@" Chippy yelled "Finna gonna Bust..." Omega said. Omega pulled out and came on her stomach. He was very tired, he fell down and went to sleep. 

The End

Brendainiel if you are reading this I want you to know I am a long time viewer and your jokes make my day,

Sincerely,

Berdst


End file.
